empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron 'Callisto' Blackdragon
Click here to return to characters page... : : "A code of honor without conscience. Loyalty without emotion. Fairness and neutrality devoid of sentiment or malice. This is business." : ''-- Cameron/Callisto quoting the creed of Hotel Moscow'' Cameron Vladimiyra Blackdragon, then ascended deity Callisto, Goddess of Chaos incarnate is the wife and spouse of Eclipse Blackdragon, and is Shadow's sister-in-law. Her codename on the battlefield is 'Sniper Wolf', not to be confused with the original Sniper Wolf from Metal Gear Solid, though more times than never, she is called 'Wolfy' for short, and called 'Wolfeh' by the one alternatively known as 'Ninja Kitteh'. Alignment *Neutral Evil (Allied) Nationality *Novaya Russia (Future Russia) *Blackdraconian Dominion Orientation and Titles *Blackdraconian Dominion - Autarchtrix *Russian Federation - President (Conditional) *Blackdraconian I-EMF - 2nd In-Command *The White Wolf / Russian Wolf / Sniper Wolf (Reborn) / Wolfy' or Wolfie' *Cam / Cali (Short for her first name(s)) *Goddess of Chaos (Post-Ascension) History Cameron was born during the events of World War II. Her parents were Kiev and Yulia, both a Blackdraconian father and an Auroran mother, who both are Russian, as was their daughter. However, the Blackdraconians did not care for Adolf Hitler or Joseph Stalin at all, since they kept their loyalty only to themselves during the war, despite their soviet/nazi uniforms. Her parents died during the war when she was 3 months old, the orphan was then under the care, and training of the Russian KGB during the events of Vietnam and the Cold War. It is also a note to consider she does indeed have experiences from the historically feared GRU. At the age of 17, Cameron departed from the KGB, and the Soviet Union only to find answers for who and what she really is. The answer was given when she met Shadow Sniperdragon, who has been both an enemy, and ally. However, they did not poise aggression towards one another upon first greeting. Cameron knew basic English, though due to her skin not being human flesh and that of dark matter, she felt she could relate to Shadow as if she was proven to be, the same Auroran race. Cameron always seem to have a way with wolves, especially in the wild. They have served her as faithful companions, and continue to do so. Cameron was influenced with her husband's hatred only for a brief period of time, deluded into thinking Shadow betrayed both her brother and herself, as her husband claims: "My sister left you and me behind because she only cares for herself....", however the hatred did not last as many assumed negotiations with these ruthless and cold-blooded Blackdraconian beasts were impossible to achieve. This was eventually proven wrong as Eclipse so happened to have forgiven his sister for the past. It was a tough process though miraculously it worked because of the strong connection between Shadow and Cameron. Shadow thereof, wanted to prove her blood sister that the husband lied about her, and the fact that Shadow still holds love for her own next of kin, and elaborates the reasoning of her absence... Though ultimately, it was to the point where Slyther started hating the humans for what happened prior to 2011, is what intrigued Cameron's husband to strengthen alliances between the Zynites and Atlans. A treaty was introduced, forbidding I-EMF personnel from engaging certain individuals of the human race such as the Mario brothers and everyone else connected to the Mushroom Kingdom, and is free to engage every other human who is not under Slyther's blessing. The terms of the treaty were acceptable, and yet the unthinkable happened. Slyther and Eclipse's families have connected themselves as siblings-in-law, due to Shadow and Eclipse being siblings of each other. More times than not, Cameron is seen rolling with Shadow's crew. Arsenal *Cameron is obviously a preferred mercenary sniper on the field. During the pre-war, her personal favorites were the SVD Dragunov, and her traditional WW2 rifle, the Mosin Nagant. She uses a Dragutin rail rifle manufactured by the I-EMF, to be the STAG XM-75000 Lance railgun's counterpart... *She resorts to I-EMF skinned SK-P950 Vipers, and her Crimson Death revolvers as secondaries... *She can use a combat knife when in stealth, but in open combat, she is known to have greater leverage in swinging two-handed heavy weapons at the enemy, preferringly the I-EMF template of a STAG Galantine claymore. And if blessed by the All-Destroyer himself, Cameron, then-Callisto is seen holding the Wrath of Zerstörer in her hand... Allies *Shadow Sniperdragon - Companion/Partner-in-Crime *Aryll McLinkerson - Companion *Midna Renigstin - Companion Family *Kiev - Father (Deceased) *Yulia - Mother (Deceased) *Eclipse Blackdragon - Husband/Spouse *Slyther Sniperdragon - Brother-In-Law *Shadow Sniperdragon - Sister-In-Law *Mytra Blackdragon - Sister-In-Law *Wardric Blackdragon - Brother-In-Law *Carmen Blackdragon - Daughter *Roy Sniperdragon - Son-in-Law *Cynthia Sniperdragon - Granddaughter *Helix Sniperdragon - Grandson History (To be added) Trivia *The names 'Cameron' and 'Callisto' are apparently unisex, which means there may be people that exist with such names, both male and female. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deities